Solo imagínalo
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de este AU .Contiene lemon leve no tan fuerte . Parejas:MabekxGideon con un mencion de RobbiexMabel


**Declaro que este AU no me pertenece ni la serie de Gravity falls.**

 **Gravity rises:créditos a su autor.**

 **Gravity falls es propiedad de Alex c':**

 **Advertencias:contiene lemon :vv y un poco de RobbiexMabel**

 **Pareja:GideonxMabel  
**

Solo imagínalo

La castaña bajaba sigilosamente las viejas (casi se podía notar sus grietas) escaleras de la cabaña del misterio. Intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pueda despertar a sus familiares que se encontraban en el sofá durmiendo tranquilamente. Miro el reloj que se encontraba a su lado derecho, el reloj marcaba las 8:00 de la noche y el oscuridad que se podía ver en las ventanas que estaba a punto de romperse si hicieras un ruido menor.

Mabel miraba como su tío y su hermano dormían juntos (abrazados más bien) después de ver una maratón de "pato detective", la castaña solo ríe al ver que tan unidos eran esos dos (hasta podría tomarles una foto).

— _Realmente se ven muy bien estando en ese estado_ —pensó ella ahora volteando la manija de la puerta para poder salir, pero no conto con que alguien estuviera viéndola.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mabel? —se escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella, Mabel ya sabía, no necesito preguntar de quien se trataba.

Rápidamente voltea para mirarlo a los ojos, un sonrojo vino por parte de ella, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo, Robbie "su ex amor platónico" estaba justo para frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria ante la castaña ¿Cómo a estas horas de la noche, una niña saldría sola sin avisar a nadie?

— ¡Ah!, Robbie me asustaste…-expreso ella algo sorprendida, con su mano agarrándose la polera donde estaba su pecho.

El peli-negro solo la mira.

—He…Robbie…—decía ella un poco sonrojada mirando a otra parte que no sea a él, tan solo pensar que su amigo la estuviera viendo de esa forma la ponía más nerviosa.

—Podrías explicarme, ¿Por qué estas yendo sin aviso de tu tío?

—Robbie…es que yo…-intentaba buscar alguna excusa para apartar al peli-negro—… ¡iba a buscar cosas paranormales!, ya que a estas horas se descubre más cosas, ¡je!

— ¿Que no son a las doce de la noche? —volvió a preguntar Robbie incrédulo ante la respuesta de la castaña.

Mabel estaba nerviosa, ya no tenía más motivos para intentar apartar a Robbie,este estaba sospechando y no la dejaría salir sin ningún motivo que ella lograra decir.

—Ahh…-suspiro de los ojos negros ya rindiéndose ante él — está bien, me descubriste…

— ¿He?

—Iré a casa de, Gideon. Pero no quiero que ninguno de los chicos me descubra.

— ¿Gideon Gleeful? –pregunto asombrado ante la respuesta de la menor.

Ella asintió un poco avergonzada.

—Sabes que no te dejare, ¿verdad?

—Solo será unos minutos, es que necesito que me devuelva mi mapa—mintió.

El peli-negro intentaba evitar el paso de su amiga, a veces suele ser muy terca sin impórtale el peligro. Rápidamente la castaña corre hacia afuera pero una mano aprieta el ante brazo, Mabel voltea rápidamente viendo a Robbie que movía su cabeza en signo de negación.

—Vamos, Robbie —se quejo ella intentando soltarse.

—Losiento pero no dejare que nada malo te pase —Hablo este serio.

Algo en el interior de la gemela recorrió por todo su cuerpo, su corazón latía rápidamente, aun sentía algo por Robbie y verlo de esa manera la puso más roja.

—Robbie…—se acerco a este lentamente, el peli-negro quedaba quieto, viendo como su amiga se acercaba a este hacia sus labios.

…

Los labios del chico fueron sellados con la castaña, el beso duro algunos segundos. Era un beso dulce pero debía ser separado por uno de los dos y ese era Robbie, quien se alejo.

—Perdon, yo…¡no fue mi intención!...

—No te preocupes—sonrió él—solo cuídate, ¿sí?

Mabel sonríe.

—Lo hare…

…

La castaña miraba por todas las tiendas, Gravity falls es un lugar bien bonito para cualquiera que quiera visitarlo o vivir ahí. Pero solo los gemelos misterio sabían exactamente la verdadera historia e intentaban descubrirlo a toda costa (salvo Dipper).

Mabel miraba por las ventanas del pequeño pueblo, había muchas personas adentro. Ya sea agarradas de la mano o dándose besos como la típicas parejitas, algo en ella hizo recordar el beso de Robbie.

Rápidamente se toco los labios y recordó lo que paso hace horas ¿Enserio pudo ser capaz de besarlo? Suspiro para sí misma y siguió mirando a la ventana, sus recuerdos indagaban por su cabeza llegando a una sola conclusión.

—Enserio fui demasiado rápido con esto…

—Yo no lo creo, solo diría que eres muy valiente al hacerlo y sobre todo conmigo.

Esa voz lo saco de sus dudas, rápidamente volteo para verlo más de cerca.

—Gideon…

—Hola, Mabel —sonríe el alvino mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

….

La gemela se encontraba en casa de este, aquella vez que estuvo con él, estaban intentando desaparecer un fantasma, jamás pensó que el enemigo de su hermano Dipper iba a llevarse bien con ella.

Nunca en su vida interactuó con chicos.

—Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vine a tu mansión —expreso con toda sinceridad del mundo mientras tomaba una soda que el albino le ofreció.

—Supongo que fue hace algunas semanas atrás —comento el chico.

Mabel mira hacia abajo, no quería ver a su novio a los ojos, no después de lo que sucedió en la cabaña.

Nuevamente recuerdos de aquel beso la pusieron roja, jamás en su vida pensó que eso podía suceder en realidad. Tanto tiempo pensando en su amor por Robbie y como Wendy lo acosaba constantemente (lo cual a Mabel no le agradaba), tratando de confesarse pero siempre su plan fallaba.

Como esa vez en que se clono para poder estar en la fiesta con Robbie, sin embargos sus planes se arruinaron.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Gideon.

— ¡Ah...yo…estoy bien…es que…! —intentando hablar sin tartamudear pero fue inútil, sus nervios fueron más fuertes que ella.

Ya llevaba tiempo siendo novia de Gideon, talves algunas semanas es muy rápido para Mabel pero no sabría con certeza si para el albino igual.

—Oye, Gideon…—se paro frente a su novio para verlo de cerca, algunas lagrimas querían salir de sus hermosos ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Mabel? —Pregunto el alvino algo preocupado por la castaña, rápidamente secaba sus hermosos ojos con su pulgar— ¿Quieres decirme algo, verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Solo quiero saber si me perdonaras por esta confesión…-hablo algo apenada.

—Mabel yo…

—Solo responde —hablo fría.

—Sí.

La castaña agarraba con fuerza su mano izquierda, la última vez que estuvo nerviosa, era ese mismo día por intentar declararse al peli-negro con ayuda de su hermano gemelo. Nuevamente recordando a Robbie sin saber que le confesaría a su novio que ella beso al guitarrista.

—Be…bese a Ro…Robbie…—cerro los ojos esperando alguna reacción del chico millonario pero al abrirlos —Gideon…

Este solo la miraba serio y de brazos cruzados, algo no andaba bien. Esperaba alguna respuesta o reclamos por parte de este, sin embargo solo se quedo callado como si le hubieran cortado la lengua.

La de ojos negros retrocede algunos pasos para voltear a la dirección de la puerta. Pero su mano es detenida por la del chico que la apretaba con fuerza.

Gira rápidamente para ver a su enamorado, la cabeza del alvino estaba baja, solo se podía notar lo frio que estaba el ambiente.

—Gideon yo…

—Olvídalo, Mabel —se miraron—.No me voy a enojar.

— ¡Enserio no quería arruinar nuestra relación! ¡Fue un tonto impulso, no quería que él me descubra yendo a tu casa y…! —Aquellos labios rosados fueron callados por los labios de Gideon.

Mabel no pudo evitar sentir como el beso fue aumentando con más intensidad, rápidamente se separa dejando mas confundido al albino.

—Perdón es que…bueno no…

—Solo sígueme —mostro una sonrisa sincera para darle más confianza.

…

Mabel se encontraba en el cuarto de Gideon, muy cómodo por parte de ella, se sentó en la cama (sintiendo las suaves que eran) para poder recostarse y mirar lo hermoso que era el techo de arriba. Realmente el chico tiene buenos gustos al igual que la gemela.

Cerro sus ojos por un momento he imaginarse miles de cosas, recordando toda su vida hasta la actualidad. Su vida llena de burlas e insultos por sus compañeros y los rechazos que recibió por todos los chicos que pudo conocer durante sus doce años.

—Realmente siempre tuve esa mala fortuna…—respiro hondo para poder relajarse.

Sus manos entrelazaban con las de su contrario, sintió como el peso del alvino se encontraba encima de ella.

—Te amo —rio él — .Nunca lo olvides.

Comenzó a besarla en todas partes del rostro hasta poder bajar al cuello y lamer cual dulce era.

Bajo la casaca de la castaña dejándole ver la hermosa vista que se podía formar en el polo de ella, el alvino se relamió los labios y poder subirle el polo blanco.

— ¡E…ES…ESPERA! —Se separo de este para poder acomodarse el polo —Gideon yo…

—Oye —hablo Gideon agarrándole de las mejillas —si no quieres hacerlo entonces no importa, te esperare cuando estés lista.

—Es…que si quiero hacerlo…—hablo en voz baja para que su enamorado no lograra escucharla pero se equivoco.

—Entonces confía en mí —hablo sonriéndole.

— ¿Como cuando yo te dije sobre Bill y no querías hacerme caso? —rio Mabel.

— ¡Hey!, eso…eso era porque no confiaba en ti ni en tu hermano…—se toco la camisa intentando olvidarse de aquella vez que conoció a Bill.

Mabel puso su mano en el chico para poder acariciar su hermoso pelo, el albino sintió un poco de vergüenza al sentir a su novia tocarle de esa manera sus cabellos blancos. Era la primera chica a la que permitía que lo hiciera.

—Se siente bien —comento él con una cara de querer más.

Comenzó a tocarle con las yemas de sus dedos con más profundidad.

—Mabel…—menciono el nombre de la contraria.

La chica ignoraba aquellas palabras del chico, de lo contrario haría que este se excitara. Seguía tocando esos bellos cabellos blancos que parecía a la nieve que caía en California. Gideon estaba a punto de tener una erección frente a ella.

—Creo que deberías parar…—hablo él un poco nervioso.

— ¿Y por qué? —Hizo un puchero —creí que querías…

—Sí pero…

Mabel comenzó a besar sus labios para callarlo, se paró de la cama para poder sentarse y estar frente a él.

La erección del albino se notaba mas intentando moverse pero provocaba mas excitación dentro de sus pantalones.

—Gideon creo que siento algo duro dentro de sus pantalones…

Miro hacia abajo para poder apreciar mejor la vista entre ella y su albino, el chico estaba más rojo que un tomate. Jamás había pensado que esto llegaría a pasar, rápidamente la castaña sonríe con una miraba picara y comienza a moverse.

Gideon estaba a punto de perder el control y eso le divertía más a Mabel.

El de cabellos blancos rápidamente se pone encima de ella, la de ojos negros estaba nerviosa al sentir como su novio comenzaba a quitarle prenda por prenda con mucha desesperación hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

— ¡Ah! —Se tapo con las sabanas de este — no me mires de esa forma…

Este solo sonríe de una forma maliciosa, mientras se quitaba al igual que ella sus prendas.

—Solo imagínalo, mi pequeña

— ¿Imaginar qué? —pregunto un poco confundida.

El albino dirige una sonrisa maligna provocando que la de cabellos castaños se sonrojase ante el acto del niño rico, las imaginaciones de la portadora del diario 3 despertaron como una luz a la hora de prenderse, rápidamente su mente divulgaba pensando en tal chico.

La mente de Mabel estaba completamente perdida, su imaginación consumió gran parte de ella.

Gideon al verla de esa forma no evito sonrojarse un poco.

—Gideon, hazlo…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que lo hagas!

La manos del más alto tocaban gran parte de su cuerpo haciendo que la de ojos negros se estremeciera al sentirlas frías. Nuevamente el de ojos celestes planta un beso en su novia pero esta vez no fue uno suave.

Ahora estaba llena de pasión, ninguno quería perder esa lucha de lenguas, ambos querían demostrar quién dominaba en su relación; la parejita se encontraban sentados frente a frente, Mabel traía puesto su ropa interior sin notar que el albino tenía solo bóxer puestos.

...

Mabel gemía ante las lamidas que Gideon le proporcionaba, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, el albino tocaba gran parte del cuerpo de su castaña dejándole marcas para demostrar que le pertenece. La chica se agarraba a la espalda de este dejándoles algunos rasguños, pero a él no le importaba.

— ¿Lista? — pregunto estando encima de ella.

Ella solo asiente.

Empezó a penetrarla con lentitud, solo se podía escuchar algunos gemidos de su novia pidiendo y rogándole por más. Hizo caso, pudo moverse con más fuerza y logrando las embestidas que quería.

La imaginación de la portadora iluminaba aquel momento, haciendo que ella parara lo que habían empezado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto el chico al ser parado por su pareja.

—Qui...quiero intentar otra forma…

Estaba encima de Gideon moviéndose de un lado a otro, logrando escucharse los gemidos del albino.

—Más…rápido…-pedía la castaña.

—Me voy a…

Gemidos se podían escuchar en la mansión, afortunadamente los padres del chico no se encontraban quien sabe que reacción podrían tener encontrando a su único hijo y a una pueblerina en un momento "intimo" .Por un momento Mabel lo pensó pero gracias al placer que Gideon le daba olvido por completo a los demás para poder pensar en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Losiento, juro que no soy buena escribiendo lemon TwT pero como esta parejita no se encuentra en ningún lugar)? .Mi deber era hacer uno :'v ,aunque no están bueno pero…:'v .Maldita imaginación! :'v**


End file.
